Origin-Destination (OD) information is broadly used to describe traffic demand among zones and help transportation planning and operations. OD is usually represented by the number of trips between any pair of regions in a time window. Purpose-based OD indicates the traffic demand of categorized trips, and prioritizes planning and operations for the roost needed groups of residents.